


I'm always here for you

by Palelyloitering



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Burglary, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Psychological Trauma, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palelyloitering/pseuds/Palelyloitering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will only has one person to run to, when something happens to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm always here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> I hope you'll enjoy.  
> [My first Hannibal fic. Forgive me if this is lame. I just had to write something about their relationship, because it is so amazing.]

Will was woken by a soft click. He slowly opened his eyes, looking into the blinding darkness. He pushed himself up into sitting position, quietly. He reached for his glasses, but shuddered, when he heard a strange noise, again. He put his glasses on and rose from his seat. When he reached his bedroom's door, he heard gunshots. He started to tremble, his breathing heavier, afraid to leave his room.   
A few minutes passed, no sound was heard. Will collected all his power and turned the doorknob, still trying to be dead-silent. He slowly edged out of the bedroom, heading to the livingroom, to check on his dogs and to see if he was dreaming all of it, or not. When he turned on the lights in the livingroom, his knees went weak and he dropped to the ground. His vision blurry, his head thumping with ache. All of his beloved dogs were laying dead on the floor, blood flowing out of the holes in their bodies. He didn't dream this after all. When his mind came back to earth, he realised, he should get help from Jack or someone else. He pushed himself up from the ground, feeling tired, traumatized and powerless. He turned around, attempting to get back into his bedroom, to get his mobile, but he was stopped.  
A black masked person pushed him against the wall, a knife in his glove-covered hands, which was dangerously close to his face. The unknown person pushed it agains his neck, not enough to cut his throat, but enough to draw blood. Will struggled against the hands, but those were too strong, compared to him. He was weak and in shock.   
His mind started to give an alarm sign, after all, even if he's weak, he can't let himself be killed. He started kicking furiously, hoping to kick the person in a painful place. He succeeded, by hitting the person in the croch. The knife landed on the ground, alongside with the intruder. Will didn't need to think too much, he just made a run for the front door. While running, he wiped the blood on his shirt, staining it with the red liquid. He slammed the door open and ran out, into the streets.  
As the cold, nighttime wind hit him, he whimpered. He thought it was strange, to feel safer outside, in the night, then back home, in the warmth of the bed. He shook away the depression that engulfed him and concentrated on the thing that he had nowhere to go. He also left his mobile in his house, so he was in a bad situation. He started walking, wrapping his arms around himself.  
He didn't count for how long he was walking, but he managed to get himself into town, without freezing to death or fainting from tiredness. He kept walking and walking, until he reached the dark house of his psychiatrist. He knocked on the door, his hand stiff from the cold. No answer. He knocked again. Nothing again. He pressed down the doorhandle, surprised, that it was open. Though, maybe Hannibal had a patient with him. Only then, he leaves the front door open. Will closed the door behind him, sighing of the warmth, finally taking over his body. He closed his eyes for a second, taking deep breaths, then opening them again.  
He slowly approached the door of Hannibal's office. He heard soft murmurs, probably a patient, talking to the Doctor. He pressed his ear to the door and listened.  
"Thank you for the help, Doctor Lecter. And sorry for coming here this late." A woman's voice was heard.  
"It wasn't a problem at all, Miss. Have a good evening." Hannibal's calm and soft voice replied.  
Will immediately stepped backwards, knowing that the door would open at any second and it did. What will saw first, was a lean woman, quite beautiful face, leaving with a blush on her cheeks. Also, he saw a faintly smiling Hannibal, who, when he saw the wrecked Will, turned serious. He could read from his eyes, that he was worried. Maybe he spotted the cut on his throat.  
"Will?" Hannibal started. "What on earth has happened?" His eyes widened, nervousness rising in him.   
Will replied nothing, but let his river of tears flow down on his face, which he'd been keeping in for so long. Hannibal let him walk inside his office, closed the door and turned to him.   
"Will. Tell me what happened." Hannibal tried to catch Will's eyes, desperately, but the other just kept looking at the floor.  
"Someone broke into my house." He finally spoke up, although, his voice was cracking here and there. "The person killed my dogs and almost killed me too." He, at last, looked in his psychiatrist's eyes.  
Hannibal didn't reply, he just ran and got a blanket from one of the drawers. He gestured for will to lay down on the couch, make himself comfortable. Will did sit down, his body shaking, from both crying and fear. Hannibal covered him in the blanket and sat down on an armchair.  
"Sleep, Will. We'll talk about this tomorrow. You are tired and scared. I am here, so, you just sleep." He said, calmly, with an encouraging smile on his lips.  
"Thank you." Will said, taking off his glasses, placing them on the coffee table. He closed his eyes, trying to shake all those terrifying thoughts away. Soon, he, for his biggest surprise, fell asleep.  
He lazily opened his eyes and remembered, that he wasn't home. The sunlight was hurting his eyes, he also had a headache. He pushed himself into sitting position, his arms almost giving up. He took the blanket off and picked up his glasses from the table. As his sight was clearer now, he rose, dissapointed, because he didn't see Hannibal anywhere.  
Slowly, but steadily, he walked out of the office, into the kitchen, that's where Hannibal is, most of the times, when he doesn't analyse people. He was right, the doctor was making breakfast in the kitchen, moving around, like a professional cook.  
"Good morning, Will. One moment and I'll hand over your breakfast. Take a seat." Will could only grin for a second. He was amused, how thoughtful and friendly the doctor was.  
He, without a word, walked to the table and sat down. Hannibal came in no time serving the breakfast for both of them. He sat down in the chair, opposite Will's.  
"I'm sorry, for bringing up the topic, but. How did all of yesterday's events happen?" Hannibal asked, after clearing his throat.  
"I was sleeping..." Will started, looking down at his meal. "I was woken by a click on the door. I was wondering if anyone got in, why wouldn't my dogs start to bark? Probably, they were asleep, but..." He sighed, making eye contact with Hannibal, again. "Anyways. I got up and I heard gunshots. By the time I got out to the livingroom, my dogs were dead. The intruder dissapeared somewhere." He swallowed thickly. "Then, I wanted to go back to my bedroom to get my mobile, to call for help, but the intruder appeared and smashed me agains the wall, cutting into my throat." He ran his hands through his curls. "I kicked him in the croch, he fell to the ground and I ran away. Then, I came here and you know the rest..." He exhaled, with relief, that he was finished talking about the incident. He started to eat his meal, as well as Hannibal.   
"I'm trying to search for a reason behind this event." The doctor said.  
"Maybe there wasn't any reason. The person, maybe, was a simple psychopath..." Will was surprised by his own words. Normally, he'd always try to prove, that everything is more complicated as it would seem.  
"I don't know. Maybe you're right. We can't know for sure." Hannibal replied.  
"Yeah. We can't..." Will quickly finished his breakfast. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  
"Did you have any nightmares last night, Will?" Hannibal asked, as he rose from his seat and made his way to the other man. Will put his glasses back on and stood up as well. He just realised something. He really didn't have any nightmares.  
"N-no." He didn't know what to think about that. Should he be happy or should he think that something's wrong with him?  
"I'm happy about that." Hannibal faintly smiled. Will returned the gesture.  
"I think I'm going back to my home..." Will sighed.  
"But, of course." Hannibal replied. "I'm taking you home, if that's okay with you?"  
"Thank you, I appreciate it." Will said, as they made their way to the doctor's car.  
The car was parked at his house. He shuddered at the sight. They both got out of the car and approached the building. Will stopped in his tracks, before they got inside.  
The sight made him depressed. The front door was left open, he saw the dim lights coming from the living room and saw the blood, covering the floor. He didn't want to go inside. He pulled the coat, which Hannibal lended him, around himself even more.  
"Are you okay, Will?" The doctor asked.  
"Y-yes." He replied, with breaking voice.  
He turned to Hannibal, who's eyes turned questioning. Will, stepped closer to the doctor, shyly. Then, he wrapped his arms around him, not really confidentally, but he did his best. He just leaned into his doctor's safeness, closing his eyes. It took Hannibal a second, but he returned the friendly gesture, by wrapping his arms around Will's fragile body. He soothed him with some caresses on his back and spoke up.  
"It's okay, Will. I'm your friend. I'm always here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.:)


End file.
